How Starsky and Hutch saved Clifford
by Wilkoman
Summary: This story is about how Starsky and Hutch save Clifford the Big Red Dog. This is the second in my S & H series. This is dedicated to Final Fantasy 1000.
1. Default Chapter

Starsky and Hutch are sitting in Bay City Police Station. 'Hey Starsky. Haven't you noticed that since the Teletubbie affair we haven't had any good cases?' 'Yeah Hutch. Things are kinda getting dull in here. There's nothing exciting going on in this town anymore.' 'Yeah, I know what you mean.' A silence. 'STARSKY! HUTCH! GET IN HERE NOW!' 'Looks like our luck has just changed,' said Hutch. 'So, what's up chief? Have the Tweenies broken free of house arrest again?' 'My God Hutch, you got it in one. They have escaped house arrest and they appear to be planning to invade Clifford's island.' 'Not Clifford the Big Red Dog's island?' 'The very same Starsky.' 'Oh God,' whimpered Starsky, 'But what about Little Emily? Jeez, can you give me a moment? Come on Hutch.' The duo go to the toilets. 'Jeez Hutch, I love that dog, I can't bear to think what those multicoloured freaks are going to do to them.' 'Come on. Dry your eyes mate. We are going to go there and save that big cuddly dog, for yours and Final Fantasy 1000's sake.' 'Who's he?' 'Only _the _Wilkoman's favourite reviewer on ' 'Ah, come on, you're kidding me.' 'No' 'Seriously?' 'Yeah' 'Wow'

Starsky and Hutch go back into the office. 'So, are you two ready to go? You fly out to London Tomorrow.' 'Yeah, but I hope those pro Teletubby lobbyists aren't there again'. 'Starsky, you worry too much.' 'Hutch, you're the one who should be worried. You were the one who was attacked by a three year old. What was it that happened to you? Wasn't it...getting kicked in the balls?' 'Yeah, and it still hurts.' 'Get out of my office and get on that plane, before I kick you so hard you won't need it!'

On the plane...

'Hey mister, you killed the Teletubbies! Take this!' 'Owww. Not again. Oh no, my voice is getting higher! Starsky! Starsky! It's happened again!'

On the Tarmac at Heathrow airport. It's raining.

'Well, Hutch, here we are in Sunny England.' 'Oh, shut up you, we're going to miss our bus to Dover.'

What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 2!


	2. Dodgy Transport

**_The Dynamic duo are in a Mr. B Taxi_**

'Ooh Hello sirs. Thank you seeing Mr. B. My claim to fame is driving Mr. Peter Kay.'

'Good for you (whispering) what on earth happened to our bus, Starsky? When we got off the plane we were told that Hawkes Tours was a good reliable bus company.'

'I wonder where the bus is now.'

**_On the Hard Shoulder of the M25, 4 hours ago. Colin the bus driver is having problems._**

'Damn bus. I need to call Dave Hawkes, tell him what happened.' (dials phone which is spluttering smoke)

'Hello Ladsss, Dave Hawkes speaking, how can I help you?'

'It's Colin, the bus has blown up again!'

'Dispose of it ladsss. I don't know...er...chuck it in the river or something.'

'Ok. Well done lads' **(COUGH WHEEZE!!!!)**

**_Back in the Taxi_**

'OHH NO!'

'What's wrong Mr. B?'

'I don't know, I just felt like saying that'

(whispering) 'Hutch, how much further to Dover?'

'I dunno, a mile or so?'

'OK, there are some lights up ahead. Lets leave a bit of cash and do a runner. I've had enough of this man'

'Yeah OK. 3...2...1...GO GO GO!'

Starsky and Hutch flee the car into the woods.

'Ahh dammit, we forgot to leave him money'

'Oh well'

**_Back at the M25, 5 minutes after the call was made_**

'Chuck it in the RIVER!!! ARGGH, ptup.'

The bus rolls into the river and floats off.

**Back dahn Saath**

(panting) Hey, Hutch, how long did you say it was to Dover?'

'A mile'

'And how long have we been walking?'

'Three hours'

'What was that?'

'Three hours.'

'Three hours to walk a mile. **I DON'T THINK THAT WE WERE A MILE AWAY FROM DOVER!'**

'I did say a mile or so'

'Well, anyway we've just arrived at the port, and the ferry left an hour ago.'

'Yeah we really messed up, didn't we?'

'No you messed u...hey what's that in the river?'

'It's a floating bus'

'If it can float in a shallow river, it means that it can float in the sea. Hey wait a minute...are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

'What, that that bus is a pile of junk?'

'Well, yeah, but I meant we could use it as a boat.'

'Hey, good thinking Starsky. Now if we're quick...'

**_They jump inside the bus_**

'Tickets please.'

'Who the hell are you?'

'Colin the Hawkes Tours Bus Driver.'

'Oh right. When's the next stop then?'

'Err, Clifford's Island.'

'That's strangely convenient. How much is a ticket?'

'I don't know, I haven't done this route before. Hang on, I'll phone my bus, I...I mean boss.'

**_The phone rings_**

'What is it now Colin, ladssss?'

'How much are two tickets to Clifford's Island?'

'I don't know, £2 for both?'

'That'll do. Well done lads!'

'Byeee, ladsss, ah byeee!'

**_Cuts off phone_**

'Right then, next stop Clifford's Island!'

**What will happen next in this amazing (ahem) saga!?!?**


End file.
